


Indescribable

by DerpyMcderpkins



Series: Fic Requests [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Implied Relationships, Mermaid Reader, Mild Blood, Multi, Plot, Spaghetti, Starts in third POV and switches to Second POV, at least the beginning of one, fic request, implied poly, mafiatale, mild death, mild nudity, mild violence, no sin here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 15:19:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12460476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpyMcderpkins/pseuds/DerpyMcderpkins
Summary: Another dose of requests! Woop woop!"The mafiatale brothers find a mermaid, can we get some poly and fluff up in here?"Absolutely!!!!!!! Come and get it!!!!





	Indescribable

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty, pals! Here's one of my longer requests, that's why it took me so long! I really enjoyed writing this one, it was cute. Remember, you can get your own request over at my Tumblr. Don't forget to check out the FAQ first before submitting! hooboyismellsin.tumblr.com/FAQ

The two brothers had a mutual agreement. They really couldn’t remember the last time they had to fight a rival organization so hard in order to break into one of their warehouses. It made Papyrus endlessly excited, while it made Sans curious, but wary of what secrets these monsters could be protecting.

“There, brother!” Papyrus’ voice cleared his head as Sans snapped to attention, gun raised, and a shot fired into the head of the last member alive. “Wowie, that sure was a tough one,” the taller brother commented, holstering his gun but keeping a hand near it just in case.

Sans didn’t bother putting his away, he was suspicious over the entire situation. “heh, yeah. don’t somethin’ seem off to you, though?

Papyrus was busy looking around the various crates, so he hummed loudly for a moment in reply. “Well, I suppose you are correct- wait, look here!” he bent down, tilting his head as his gaze followed a puddle of water and its trail.

Sans did the same, keeping his pistol trained warily on the trail as he began to follow it. “stars knows what it could be,” he murmured, “stay alert.”

“As always, Sans! You know that,” Papyrus huffed, but carefully followed along after he fell silent.

The trail led them towards a bolted door, and the brothers exchanged a look before Sans shrugged and shot the hinges off, while Papyrus kicked it down after it was weakened. The door landed in another puddle, so water droplets sprayed everywhere as the two of them commenced.

There was the sound of dripping water keeping them both cautiously glancing around and moving forward until they came closer to a dim lightsource hanging from the low warehouse ceiling.

Papyrus drew in a long breath, before ever so cleverly shouting, “OH MY GOD. SANS. LOOK.”

Sans cringed a bit at the sudden loudness within the small space, but he was already looking.

The source of water was a cracked, large aquarium that housed a mermaid with a golden-scaled tail, the fins at the end frayed and bloody.

There was hardly any water left in the aquarium, what with it leaking all over the place, so she seemed a bit… dried out. The voices had drawn her attention, though, and wide eyes were soon directed at them.

“... Finally! One of you noticed the leak,” she murmured, her voice shaking and betraying her fear. “W-what… what’s the commotion out there? I heard gunfire…”

Papyrus was so excited that he didn’t know what to say, and Sans was absolutely baffled, but he kept it under wraps and finally holstered his pistol.

“sorry bout that, doll. the noise would be us,” the older brother replied after regaining his composure, but this seemed to just confused the mercreature more.

“What in the world happened?”

Papyrus finally came closer to investigate, peering down into the tank and examining the creature. It smelled like sushi and blood. Not a great combination.

“Well, we were breaking into the warehouse of some fellows in a rival organization, and now I understand why they fought so hard! They were protecting their catch!” he explained excitedly, although worry did cross his face. “What happened to your fins?”

The mermaid crossed her arms over her bare chest, sinking down under the scrutinizing gaze of the tall monster. Her hair was too tangled to cover herself properly, and she didn’t want anyone else staring in the wrong places. “Um… That happened when they netted me,” she mumbled.

Sans finally took his chance to step forward. “hey, paps. i know you’re excited, but we gotta get ‘er outta there. she ain’t lookin’ so good.”

Papyurs seemed to agree, for he started reaching down into the aquarium, causing the mermaid to gasp in shock and trash around a bit, only stopping with a whimper of pain.

“Woah,” Papyrus paused his movements, before continuing in a slower manner. “We won’t hurt you! We just want to help. Let me get you out of there.”

The creature watched his movements carefully, not trashing about again when his hands did curl underneath her and heft her out of the tank with surprising ease.

Sans watched cautiously, never taking his eyes off of the pair so long as his brother was so close. He didn’t trust the stranger for a moment, even if she was just an injured fish lady.

“There we are, see? I told you nothing bad would happen!” Papyrus all but cooed, and the mermaid in his grasp shivered a bit at the total loss of water. “Hm… You feel cold and sticky. Is that normal?”

“N-no… I’m cold because that water was freezing, and I’m sticky because I’m starting to dry out,” the mermaid huffed, causing Papyrus to nervously glance at his brother before quickly making a decision to tromp off as soon as possible, headed for the door they just broke down.

“Worry not, fair maiden! I’ll get you home as soon as possible, and we’ll run a warm water bath!”

The creature smiled shyly, finally leaning her weak head against his shoulder. “What are your names?”

Sans spoke up again for the first time in a while, staying close to his brother’s side as they headed out of the warehouse and down the back streets. He definitely didn’t want anyone catching them with such a find. “the name’s sans. that’s my bro, paps.”

“The great Papyrus, to be exact! Who do we have the pleasure of rescuing tonight?”

Sans’ grin widened just a bit and became a little more easy going. Leave it to his brother to make things dramatic.

“My name is Coralia,” the mermaid spoke up after a moment, she seemed to be getting a bit more tired.

“A beautiful name for a beautiful creature! Very fitting, don’t you think, brother?” Papyrus questioned a bit quieter than before. They were close to civilization now, and even his loud brother had the sense to keep quiet to avoid drawing unnecessary attention.

“yeah, paps is right. ‘s a good name,” Sans replied, always quieter than his brother even at quiet volumes.

Coralia smiled a little bright at that, although all she had the energy for was a soft laugh before she seemed to go quiet.

“Oh dear, brother. Seems she’s too tired to stay alert anymore. No matter, let’s hurry back,” Papyrus stated, and Sans nodded in agreement as he trailed slightly behind in his brother’s longer steps.

 

 

 

It was what seemed like a long moment before you came to your senses again. You blinked your eyes, frowning as they seemed sticky. Odd, that only happened when you were out of water, but you were surrounded by warmth. It took you a moment to realise that you were gazing up at a dim ceiling, and you gasped and squirmed a bit as you struggled to sit up, a motion that was a little foreign to you with your top half hanging out of the water like this.

You rubbed your eyes to wet them, and glanced around the room holding you captive. You were in a smooth, white basin sort of object that was filled to the top with warm water. Someone had also thoughtfully sprinkled some salt in, and you could feel the ripped fins at the end of your tail regenerating and soaking up the nutrient.

Leaning forward provided you with an even stranger concept, there was another, much smaller basin-like object on a countertop to your left, with a light source above it turned on, and then another object to the far right of the room that you were really unsure about what exactly it was. You couldn’t see properly. There was a soft object directly next to you on the floor, and you ran an experimental finger over it. It was soft, like sea grass, but… different.

You shook your head a bit to clear it, then sank down a bit into the warm salt water in your white basin. You wetted your arms and face, and your hair as well to smooth it down over your chest. You had learned that monsters could be quite leery, after coming into contact with them, so you like to keep your long hair covering your breasts when you were around them. Strange creatures.

As you were contemplating this existence, the door on the other side of the room opened and you jumped, gripping the edges of your water-filled prison.

“woah, pal. didn’t mean to scare ya,” a familiar voice filtered in as skeleton monster stepped inside, and you sighed with relief.

“Sans,” you greeted, remembering yourself.

“hey there, doll. how’re ya feeling?” he questioned after seeing that you had relaxed a bit. He sat himself on the strange chair-like object to your right, and you sank further into the water.

“I’m alright. Who put the salt in?”

“heh, paps did. he’s always the thoughtful one. figured ya needed some since ya pro’ly came from the sea, right?”

“Yes. It’s an imperative nutrient to my body,” you hummed after nodding your head, smoothing out your hair over your chest and lifting your golden tail to observe the ends.

You heard the monster next to you sucking in a sharp breath, but you didn’t question why because you didn’t understand. You were just glad that your fins had healed up, and the warm, salty water had restored the golden scales to their full glory as they glittered in the light.

You curled the lower half of your body in, testing out the movement, and smiling. “Thank you. You two are very kind to have helped me,” you said, glancing over towards a slightly tense Sans. He seemed to be sitting straight, trying not to stray his gaze along the fins and curves of the beautiful appendage. “uh... well, t’be honest with ya, i’m tryin’ to figure out what to do,” Sans eventually replied, glancing his eyelights elsewhere.

Your expression seemed puzzled, but you didn’t get a chance to reply before Papyrus burst into the room. “I heard voices- oh. Wowie…” he trailed off, gazing at the beautiful scales that shone like the sun even in the dim lighting of the bathroom.

Your face flushed a warm pink, and you shyly placed your tail back under the water. It seemed to be overwhelming the two of them so you put it away.

Papyrus regained his composure easily, although his smile was wide and happy now. “I see that you are awake! I’m very glad. What do creatures such as yourself eat?”

You were taken aback by the question, but it reminded you very swiftly that your stomach had been empty for days, judging by how it grumbled at you at the thought of food.

You were embarrassed by this, but shrugged a little bit as your hands thoughtfully splashed the water. “U-um. Well, I mostly eat sea greens or fish, things like that,” you murmured.

“I see… Have you had cooked food before?” Papyrus questioned excitedly, but Sans seemed just a tad nervous at the mention of cooking. You reminded yourself to question that later.

“I think so. My… captors… threw food at me every great now and then. It tasted different.”

“It was probably something cooked, then! Either way, I’m sure you haven’t had the chance to taste my brilliant spaghetti! I’ll be back once I have it prepared! Sans, keep an eye on our guest if you don’t mind!” And with that, the taller, louder skeleton was out of the room and closing the door behind him.

You furrowed your brows, but shifted your gaze over to Sans anyways, who looked apologetic. “my bro isn’t exactly a master chef. forgive him,” he mumbled, and you quirked a brow.

“What???”

“nothin’, don’t worry ‘bout it. you’ll find out later.”

Well, that seemed ominous, but you huffed a little bit and let your gaze explore the rest of the room during your mutual silences. The wallpaper was a bit faded, the light was still dim, and the mirror was cracked in the corner from what you could see, which wasn’t a whole lot.

You were brought out of your thoughts when you registered something brushing against your fins, and you flipped your tail upwards in shock, sending Sans an alarmed look.

The skeleton was blushing a mild blue, having jerked his hand away. “s-sorry! sorry. it’s just… tempting,” he muttered, and you felt your own face warming up in embarrassment as well, also feeling bad that you had sprayed water in all directions in your thrashing.

“Oh… Well, sorry I was just surprised,” you huffed, settling back down again. “Y-you… can touch if you really want to…”

Sans seemed surprised by the permission, but you seemingly didn’t need to tell him twice as his hand was immediately back under the water, trailing delicate phalanges across smooth, slick scales.

You shivered a bit, watching the movement carefully although you weren’t suspicious, just curious as to what the fascination was. You closed your eyes when his hand slid downwards and traced delicate bones under the flesh outlining your two fins, not sure how you felt about being handled this way, but it didn’t feel bad, either.

You opened your eyes and let out a squeak, however, when the hand slid back upwards and brushed against the smaller, more delicate fins on the sides near your hips. “H-hey!”

“sorry. those sensitive?” Sans asked sheepishly as he drew his hand away.

You were blushing furiously, and he seemed to find it amusing. “Yes! Th-they are,” you huffed. Most of all, you were puzzled. “Why are you monsters and humans obsessed with us?”

Sans leaned back to relax himself, his gaze drifting towards the ceiling while he thought. “... you’re all beautiful creatures,” he hummed, glancing back towards you eventually, and you found yourself smiling.

“That’s… nice of you to say.”

“‘s true. those scales, they’re like the sun when they’re at their full potential,” he hummed, and you found yourself a little more shy, sinking into the water a bit.

“You really think so?” you murmured, fiddling with the ends of your hair under the water. “Thank you…”

Sans didn’t get a chance to reply before Papyrus burst into the room with plates of spaghetti, causing you to flinch slightly. “Hello there! I have brought you and my treasure brother food! This way, you don’t have to be lonely. We’ll all eat in here!” the tall skeleton crowed, and you blinked a bit as he handed over a plate and some sort of eating utensil.

Sans sighed and accepted his fate, while you innocently tried your very first bite of spaghetti. The three of you made an odd little group, but nonetheless you all had your first of many meals together inside of that small bathroom.

The taste of the spaghetti was indescribable, as was your building love for these two skeletons.


End file.
